


Rambles on a Person

by nycityisinsidious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Real Life, Reality, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycityisinsidious/pseuds/nycityisinsidious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these are just some very bad rambles that i wrote down one night about a person that i am very conflicted about<br/>it's still a work in progress but i kind of like it so enjoy if you want i guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rambles on a Person

Tumbleweed hair stumbles through life

Lifeless cells smother a dehydrated body

Gruesome smiles slice through bitten cheeks

Blurred lines smudge around, chaotic, unrefined

Gaps and holes between pristine houses

Dragging an aching body out of bed

 

* * *

 

 

Lights and color spill from a crack

Bathing this sphere with composition

New colors touch the old

A new light joins the flow

But the new light cannot be as bright

Or risk being torn to shreds


End file.
